A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device, and more particularly to a fishing device which regulates the rotational speed of a spool on a reel to avoid backlash.
B. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional fishing device includes bait casting fishing reel 1 and shaft 4, the reel being mounted on a proximate end of the shaft near operator handle 7. Eye brackets 5 may be mounted along the shaft to direct fishing line 6 between the reel and a distant end of the shaft.
The reel is used to assist an operator in discharging (casting) or collect (reeling in) line with the fishing device. The reel includes crank 2, rotatable spool 3, clutch (not shown) and drag mechanism (not shown). Crank 2 is used by an operator to reel in fishing line to be stored on rotatable spool 3.
The clutch-type mechanism is disengaged for allowing spool rotation and subsequent line payout. The clutch is therefore disengaged to allow the operator to cast line out. When the clutch mechanism is engaged, the drag mechanism retards spool rotation on line payout. More specifically, conventional drag mechanisms hinder the release of line from the spool only when the clutch is engaged, not during casting operations.
One problem facing users of conventional fishing devices is the occurrence of backlash, a condition which occurs when the Spool rotates faster than the line is fed out. Because the spool rotates to release line faster than line is paid out, an excess amount of line accumulates at the reel exit. That accumulation of excess line may become entangled or cause other problems.
Backlash often occurs during a casting operation as the reel is allowed to free-wheel. This condition is particularly evident when the bait has reached its casting destination and the reel continues to rotate.
To help reduce the likelihood of a backlash condition, conventional fishing devices have been equipped with various devices for drag control.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,694, Rankin Jr. describes a bait casting fishing reel which engages a drag mechanism when a cast is completed. However, Rankin Jr. allows for total free spooling during a casting operation, the brake only being engaged "at the end of the cast" (col. 8, lines 26-30). More specifically, a brake is manually applied to the spool only after the bait strikes the water surface at the completion of the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,930, Puryear et al. describes a magnetic drag mechanism for varying the amount of drag applied to a spool. However, similar to Rankin Jr, Puryear provides "clutch means . . . to permit the spool to free-wheel during casting" (col. 6, lines 47-50).
Conventional fishing devices do not control the rate of rotation of the spool while a clutch is operated to release line, e.g. during a casting operation. Conventional fishing devices also fail to synchronize the amount of line paid out and the amount of line released from the spool. Thus, conventional fishing devices are susceptible to backlash and other such problems.